Cash handling devices (e.g., cash recyclers) typically contain one or more compartments. One or more of these compartments may contain a plurality of stackers or rollers) that hold currency. For example, one stacker may hold “one dollar” bills; another may hold “five dollar” bills; still another may hold “twenty dollar” bills; yet another may hold “fifty dollar” bills; and a further may hold “one hundred dollar” bills.
If a bank secures each compartment that holds the stackers, then the retailer or entity in which the cash recycling device is located may not have access to the stackers. This may be beneficial in order to prevent theft; however, it is problematic from a service perspective. This is because if a problem arises (e.g., a jam occurs in a stacker or in a paper handling path), then the retailer or entity cannot fix the problem itself. Instead, a service call must be made to the bank. The bank may then have to dispatch an authorized service person to fix the problem in the cash handling device.
Alternatively, if the bank does not secure the compartments that hold the stackers or rollers, anyone passing by the cash handling device could open it and steal the currency contained therein. Thus, there is no currently available system that provides a balance between the interests of safety and service for cash handling devices.